


Comfort in feathers

by Vuetyris



Series: LuXev [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Cannibalism, Comforting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Vuetyris
Summary: Despite being freed of the neural sentry... it still chases Xev in his sleep.





	Comfort in feathers

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, sharing, and comments are encouraged! -+-

A sigh breathes through the chroma’s bulking form as turquoise claws edge against the temperate bloom on his sleeping partner’s ribs. Feathered limbs encircle the dozing prime securely against his chest, feeling each of the nervous twitches of the hands digging against his form. A frown etches across his hard-plating features, concern scrunching across the trace of soft tissue at the edge of his maw. One cradles the prime against him as the other secures lower, rolling them off to the side – his head craning down over the partly broken crescent of gold. Watching the sleeping snarl and the scrunching of pale features around the metallic.

Silent he remains, trying to seek for a semblance of consciousness. Against his cold palms he feels the anxious heat, the steam that seeps through the excalibur’s furling and huffing vents. Traces of overheating; golden claws sinking against his feathers and gripping hard; the stammers of anxious breaths against his chest.

“Xev… sunshine,” the chroma whispers, claws kneading against the golden plates of his spine. Shuffling, he cradles the twitching legs between his own, entrapping them. “I’m here for ya.”

The prime buries against his chest; trembling.

 

Golden messes in the spilling of ichor black; clawing into the dense warmth as his breathing heaves – feeling it against his palms as the pain resurges.

His feet stumble beneath him, slicken with spilt gore that trails down his wrists, down his thighs as he leans against an Orokin wall for support. A buzzing in his skull he can’t quite yet place as warm fluid drips down his jaw – messing his features in the diluting blood as his hand falls down his chin, fingers nervous, twitching, clutching around his stomach.

Static congests his senses as he stumbles on shaking legs – hunger gripping through his gut, crawling fierce up his throat as he strains for breath.

The buzzing only gets louder, wrenching through his conscious, crumpling him down into a puddle of his own gore as his stomach churns – mouth held open in the blinding tear of nervous overload. The peeling of each vital nerve ending throughout his cortex as he holds it in a vice – golden claws tearing into his skin, his maw embittered into a snarl. Joints ache in each nervous twitch as a self-reliant electric current carves through his neurons; twitching in spasms, straining to hold himself together as ichor stains his biomechanic shell. Claws snap against his skin as he crumples further – lying against the floor as his head coils backwards, against the pulling centered inside his skull.

Curling, writhing; Xev’s form contorts through the sporadic nervous signals, rebounding as his hands grip against the floor, straining to hold himself stable. Breath shaking, head lulling into a sway, he struggles to find his grounding – sight blurred through the features of agony.

To and fro he sways, wobbling through each forced stride – not of his own will, his mind lulls, unconcentrated, uncontrolled as his limbs hang limp against his sides. They twitch as his stomach aches, needing of desperate energy as he can barely see straight.

E A T

A voice carves through his thoughts, messing in the gore he finds against his palms. Warm and sloppy – it fevers his maw into open trembles.

And snarls as he bites into the warm, icking muscle chunk as it slides down his throat – a satisfied sigh.

Energy, his lucid mind drifts obscured.

Golden claws laced with ichor black tear against the idle muscle he finds before him, crumpled down against a body that chills his knees. But unintelligable thoughts keep going, keep feeding the goring intent for the energy that screams in the back of his thoughts. More… he needs more if he’s to get better, to heal from the ailing thoughts.

Those ailing thoughts breath space for his consciousness to peer past the numbing hunger; to glance over the body where his bloodied palms tear into the body cavity of turquoise, brown and white.

Lucifer…

He’s eating Lucifer.

His body chokes, tearing him away from the temptation of astral projection.

To know what he’s doing.

Xev gags to force it out of his gut, choking on the volume he tries to undo. The entity forces it into place… and his hands dig back into Lucifer’s gut.

Hands fall onto lungs – he’s breathing.

His features, twisting. Screaming unheard.

 

A cold blooming against his sides startles him out of the sleeping stupor. His optics flare into focus against the inhale of a brown feathered chest, his golden grip held firm around the chill of a feathered spine. Turquoise claws hold against his spine plate gently, another hitched over a side of his hip before pulling the smaller warframe into an embrace. “It’s okay, sunshine,” the chroma rumbles, where Xev sinks against the breathing chest, “you’re safe, you’re safe.”

Xev’s teeth grit, forcing his damaged features into Lucifer’s feathers. His exhale shaking, a hand curling around a cool bicep as the warmth steaming inside his chest calms. Temperature cooled – but the prime’s still shaken, keeping his attention far from the chroma’s gaze.

Lucifer won’t have it.

With a grunt he forces himself into a sit with the excalibur cradled in his arms – letting the prime slump from his hold to lie between his thighs and over his flickering tail. An aggressive huff breathes through his chest as he hustles the prime against his chest, letting his partner figure out the best situation for his legs as they sit there, silent.

Claws press against the shuttering heat in Xev’s vents – just get his temperature down – is Lucifer’s focus.

Xev remains silent as he curls into the larger frame’s form, praying to discard the thoughts that dug through his mind seconds ago – carving through Lucifer’s gut, consuming him without a care. His teeth snarled, trying to rid himself of the taste that languishes at the tip of his tendril tongues.

The chilling chest where he rests his chest stutters, plated face resting against his own. “Xev, what happened…?”

“Neural sentry,” Xev snarls, comforting himself into his cold partner’s embrace. “Corruption, the usual,” his form balls up against the larger frame. Still trying to dissuade himself from the taste stinging in his mouth, the feeling of filling bites.

“Xev,” the chroma rumbles, “we talked about this.” He cradles the prime within his arms, a hand yanking over a loose blanket to lie around their shoulders – to which the prime tugs it tight. “Whatever it was, talk to me.”

Xev sits quiet… letting out a disheveled sigh. “Cannibalism…”

The chroma exhales beside the prime’s own features, pulling him into another encompassing embrace. “Whoever you ate – don’t dwell on it,” he rumbles, “you’re free of it, sunshine. And I won’t let it take you.” His chill drifts through the excalibur as he holds him close, his feathered thighs sat comforting as the prime shuffles himself to sit more comfortable on his lap.


End file.
